


玫瑰罗盘 之 温泉夜

by YayaBro



Category: Fang shujian - Fandom, Gong Ziqi - Fandom, Li Xiangzhe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaBro/pseuds/YayaBro





	玫瑰罗盘 之 温泉夜

今天本是龚子棋临时起意，说要带方书剑泡温泉。在酒店前台办入住的时候，偶遇李向哲。虽然李向哲和方书剑不熟，他却算得上是龚子棋的密友之一，所以他邀请他们住进了他的独栋温泉别墅。

独栋别墅里有单独的汤池。扔下行李，因为紧张排练而疲惫不堪的龚子棋和方书剑就迫不及待的跳进温泉。

温泉水暖，热气蒸腾，人泡在温泉中，没一会儿就放松下来。  
龚子棋忽然穿过蒸腾的水雾凑到方书剑面前说，方儿，今天带你玩点儿刺激的怎么样。

方书剑靠在温泉池壁上，抬眼看到龚子棋一脸不怀好意的笑，懒懒的问他，你要干嘛？

要干，也要干点儿不一样的。龚子棋说着，手已经不安分的揉捏上方书剑的屁股。

方书剑正泡的浑身乏力，用手推拒龚子棋的动作看起来更像在欲拒还迎。龚子棋已经开始在他的的锁骨上种草莓，方书剑不由自主的仰起头，朦胧的视线里看到一个高大的身影走过来。

来的是李向哲。他坐到池边，鞠一捧水淋到龚子棋头上，笑骂说就这么急不可耐，龚子棋你属狗的么？

龚子棋笑说到，大哲，下来一起呀。

李向哲本想说，你的小朋友吃得消么，但看到方书剑虽含羞带怯，却从眼角看向自己的一双眼睛，忽然觉得没什么说的必要。

一进到水里，龚子棋就把方书剑推给到了李向哲怀里。

李向哲发现，方书剑真的太软了。他的唇是软的，靠在自己手臂上的腰是软的，臀肉是软的，连看向自己的眼神也是软的。  
被这样湿漉漉又软软的眼神看着，李向哲觉得，出于绅士风度，他也应该做点儿什么。  
于是他抱起方书剑吻了上去。

水的浮力让李向哲觉得怀里的人格外的轻，简直一只手就可以托住，另一只手就揽着方书剑的腿缠上自己的腰。  
为了不掉下去，方书剑只好双手环上李向哲的脖子。两个人正吻得难分难舍，方书剑忽然浑身一震，发出小小的痛呼。  
李向哲用余光看到龚子棋正靠在方书剑身后的池边，一手撑在池边歪着头坏笑，另一只手却潜在水中。怀里男孩儿的呼吸已经混乱，唇间溢出似痛非痛的呻吟，身体靠着自己微微发抖。  
李向哲想把男孩托举的高一点儿，手伸到男孩臀部，意外碰到了一截小臂。他看了眼龚子棋，对方冲他笑着点了下头，于是他的手顺着龚子棋的手臂向下探去，直到触到方书剑的穴口。

那里，已经被龚子棋插入了两指。  
龚子棋抽出一根手指，刮了李向哲一下，李向哲心领神会，将自己的手指贴着龚子棋的插了进去。

两个不同主人的手指在方书剑的后穴各自开疆辟土，搅动得少年哀叫连连，口中的话语破碎的不成句，只听得到短促的气音。过度的快感剥夺了他的控制力，他的手臂再也攀不住李向哲的脖颈，整个人失神的向后仰去。

龚子棋向前一步，将方书剑单薄的后背稳稳的接到自己怀里，少年的双腿还盘在李向哲的腰上。两个高大的男人默契的又各自探入一指，四根手指在柔软的后穴中翻江倒海。

方书剑身后的龚子棋在亲吻着他的耳朵，身前的李向哲低头吮吸着他的乳头，他的每一次挣扎，腰肢的每一次摆动，都只会让小穴里的四根手指插得更深。  
终于，不知谁先发现了他呻吟声音的变化，两个人先后触向同一个点，方书剑的哭音越来越重，最后短促的“啊”了一声，整个人向水中滑去。

龚子棋眼疾手快的架住他的双肩，李向哲揽过他的腰直接打横抱起，关切的问你没事吧。  
方书剑哪好意思说自己是被两人的手指玩射，声音里的哭腔还未褪去，说了句“我好累好想睡觉”听起来格外委屈。

好，那我们现在就去睡觉。  
李向哲抱着方书剑就往房间走，龚子棋再身后向他身上扬水说，大哲你什么时候这么温柔了。


End file.
